Tome 2 - Notre Monde
by mangaXficNaruSasu
Summary: Voilà la suite du Tome 1 - Tu es mon Monde. La vie continue pour Sasuke et Naruto mais malheureusement le mal n'est jamais loin, mais il n'y a pas que de mauvaise chose dans leur vie. Il y aura des revenants aussi ! C'est secret ! Chapitre 1 en Ligne ! SasuNaru ! Mpreg ! /EN PAUSE/


Titre : **Tome 2 - Notre Monde **

Genre : **Yaoi, S-F et un peu ou même beaucoup OOC et autre chose.**

Auteur de la fiction : **Moi **

Couple : **Sasu/Naru**

Personnages du manga : **Naruto**

Auteur : **Masashi Kishimoto-Sama**

Attention : Dans ce Tome ci, il y aura u **Mpreg** !

* * *

_**CHAPITRE 1 :**_

_**NOUVELLE MENACE**_

PDV EXTERNE

Quelque mois après les évènements avec les Démons, Naruto Uzumaki et Sasuke Uchiwa, nos deux jeunes héros avaient repris par la routine et ils en étaient heureux de celle-ci.

Pourtant, ils ne savaient pas encore qu'une nouvelle menace allait troubler la paix du village caché de Konoha et de ses habitants.

Car dans la plus profonde des forêts se trouvaient une grotte, dans cette grotte il y avait une salle avec des appareils technologiques, ces appareils étaient des « incubateurs » et à l'intérieur, il y avait des créatures qui se trouvait être des hybrides.

Mais sachant que personne ne connaissait l'existence de cet endroit, ce lieu ne serait pas en proie de danger pendant leurs sommeils.

DANS LE VILLAGE CACHÉ DE KONOHA

PDV DE NARUTO

Bonjour et oui que le temps passe vite, cela fait plus de trois mois que j'habite avec Sasuke Uchiwa, je pourrais dire qu'il est non seulement mon amant, ainsi que mon âme-sœur et que nous sommes toujours ensemble et je suis au combien comblé de cette vie de paix, j'ai enfin trouvé la place où j'avais toujours voulu être, c'est-à-dire dans ses bras, c'est tout ce dont j'avais besoin pour être comblé, car avant notre rencontre, mon cœur était attristé par la solitude de m'a différence.

Il est vraie quand ce moment je ne suis pas trop occupé ou du moins je n'ai rien à faire. Il est évident que vue ma nouvelle apparence et mon statue de « Juge », je ne pouvais plus participer aux missions malgré-moi, donc je ne pouvais qu'attendre mon beau et ténébreux amant/âme-sœur rentrer à la maison et justement, aujourd'hui, l'amour de ma vie doit rentrer de mission mais avant tout, j'allais prendre une douche pour me détendre, car depuis ce matin je ne me sentais pas très bien. Alors, je me déshabillais puis j'entrais dans la baignoire qui était plus grande que celle de mon ancien appartement.

Je m'y installais tranquillement et à mon aise, mes cheveux toujours aussi long flottaient sur l'eau, le gel douche avait fait de la mousse qui s'étendais dans toute la baignoire et je la laissais se plaquer contre mon corps. Quand l'eau commença à se refroidir, je sortis de la douche et je m'essuyais avec précaution, je m'habillais simplement d'un boxer et d'un pantalon noir pour rester torse nu et je laissais la serviette sur mes cheveux.

Ensuite, je sortais de la salle de bain pour rejoindre la porte, je me dirigeais vers le lit pour pouvoir le faire, c'est à ce moment-là que deux bras musclés et fermes me pris par la taille et me tirais en arrière puis une main se mit sur mes yeux.

**« A ton avis, c'est qui ? »**

**« Sasuke mon Amour, quand es-tu arrivé ? »** Demandais-je

Sasuke retira sa main de mes yeux et me répondit

**« Il n'y a pas longtemps enfaite, je suis arrivé il y a quelque minute. »**

**« Tu aurais pu me le dire, je serais venu te voir. »**

**« Je voulais te faire la surprise. »**

**« Baka. »**

**« Baka toi-même mon ange. »**

PDV DE SASUKE

J'avais retiré mes bras qui enlaçaient la taille de mon autre moitié pour l'avoir face à moi et d'une main je pris son menton est je plaquais avec douceur mes lèvres sur les siennes.

Malgré le faite que je voulais rester comme cela pour l'éternité, je devais partir au bureau de l'Hokage pour lui faire mon rapport. Bien sur Naruto ne m'aidait pas de la bonne manière puisqu'il m'embrassait d'une manière pas du tout catholique en plus j'entendais au fond de sa gorge des ronronnements.

[Moi : Sasuke-kun c'est vrai que Naruto-kun ronronne ? 0.0

Sasuke : Oui, je trouve ça mignon venant de lui en tout cas. 'u'

Moi : J'aimerais bien entendre ça. Un p'tit Naruto-kun qui ronronne c'est trop kawai ! ^o^]

**« Naru-chan, je dois allez faire mon rapport. »**

**« D'accord mais tu revins vite. D'accord ? »**

**« Promis. »**

Je laissais Naruto en passant par la fenêtre, pour me rendre au bureau de l'Hokage

PDV DE NARUTO

Sasuke me laissa seul dans la chambre pour faire son rapport à Tsunade-sama. J'aurais voulu qu'il y aille avant mais ce n'est pas grave je regardais le lit puis je me mis à m'endormir sur celui-ci.

Plusieurs heures plus tard, je me levais pour faire à manger puis j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se fermer. Pour voir arriver Sasuke dans la cuisine, il venait vers moi tout en se mettant derrière moi et me pris dans ces bras tout en me disant.

**« Ça sent bon. Tu nous fais quoi de bon mon p'tit ange ? »**

**« Se sera des nouilles sautées au petit légume du blanc de dinde avec une sauce au curie. »** Lui répondis-je

**« C'est très appétissant. Mais je prendrais bien un dessert aussi. »**

**« Quel genre de dessert ? »**

**« Mais toi mon chaton. »**

Juste après avoir fini de manger et bien mon Amour a été des plus entreprenant pour avoir son désert qu'il reçut et il le savourera toute la nuit, jusqu'au petit matin.

* * *

EXTRA

Moi : Me revoilà avec la fiction n°1 mais avec une nouvelle « SAISON » j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous a mis l'eau à la bouche. ^u^

Naruto : Comment ça se fait que tu as décidé de faire une deuxième saison ? -_-''

Moi : C'est simple mais je ne dirais rien pour le moment car je préfère garder certains mystères sur la suite pour mes lecteurs. ^u^

Miimii : Comme d'habitude, enfaite. -_-''

Moi : Dit pas n'importe quoi Miimii-chan car tu es la première au courant de la suite car j'aime avoir ton avis sur celle-ci avant de la mettre en ligne. '_'

(Le téléphone sonne et je réponds)

Moi : Oui, c'est la rédactrice du blog MangaXficSasuNaru à l'appareil. Que puis-je faire pour vous ? 'u'

Sasuke : C'est moi Baka, je pourrais parler à Naruto ? '_'

Moi : Tiens je te le passe. Naruto-kun c'est ta S-a-s-u-k-e-t-t-e qui veut faire la causette 'o'

(Miimii-chan est morte de rire « pardon de l'expression »et elle est pliée en deux)

Naruto : Qui a-t-il Sasu-chan ? ^u^

Sasuke : Je viens te chercher dans cinq minutes.

Naruto : Ok, A tout de suite. -u-

Sasuke : A tout de suite.

Moi : Je vous souhaite bonne lecture et surtout RDV au prochain chapitre.


End file.
